Caught in a Moment
by lightandhope
Summary: It happened in a moment and in an instant the moment was over and he was gone. But I swear I’ll never forget the one moment in which you gave me oneshot


**Caught In a Moment**

Disclaim: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters I only borrowed them for a story to let out some stress.

It was years ago that it happened and the memory still lingers in my mind. It happened in a moment and in an instant the moment was over and he was gone. But I swear I'll never forget the one moment in which you gave me comfort.

Miliardo told me that I was to be married. I wasn't allowed to choose to who and right after he gave me the news he said I had two months left of freedom. What was the worse thing about this? He told me on my twenty-first birthday. Like it was some sort of good news. I wanted to run away and never return. In fact I did run away.

It was in the middle of the night a week after hearing the news. I ended up in this small town that seemed to have nobody important. No one would recognize me there. I had money and rented an apartment and bought new clothes. I had some of my old ones with me, I don't know what compelled me to do so and thought I would start a new life. Assume a different identity.

From now on I would be known as Resha. Why that name you ask? It was the name of a dog I had, had when I was a child. I know not the wisest of names to choose, but it's too late now. I remember one night lying on my bed wondering at what I was leaving behind. My family, and my friends. Yet I felt as if I stayed there and married a stranger I would die slowly but surely. There was nothing in the world that made it look like marrying him would be the right thing so I had done the only thing that had come to mind, I had run.

I remember on another occasion back then when I first went the grocery store. I had a shopping cart that I was pushing along and turned around the corner when I bumped carts with someone else. I stumbled back from the impact and then started to apologize frantically until I saw the person I had run into and froze.

Was that Wufei? It took me a few moments to talk myself out of it. This man had longer hair that was left hanging loose. This man had on American street clothes instead of the white Chinese one's he usually wore. He gave me a smile and picked up a bag of potato chips I had dropped from my cart and handed it to me. "Thank you." I had told him and then he nodded and without saying a word left me staring, watching his back.

For days I had wondered if I had been imagining things. I had known that Wufei had joined the preventers so there was no way he would be in a no name town like this.

About a month after I had been in my new apartment, adjusted to my new life I took a stroll down the local park. I walked for hours enjoying the luxury of freedom. I had never been that free in my life. It was sad to think that I had never lived really. Never done anything exciting. Okay I take that back, many people would consider getting death threats and nearly killed every other day would be exciting, or would that be terrifying?

Oh well it doesn't matter. While I was walking I swear I was being followed. It was when I sat down at the fountain and turned quickly that I caught a glimpse of the one following me. I did not say anything and pretended like I had not seen him. My charade must have worked because he stayed. It was him and this time I was sure it was Wufei. So my suspicions in the market had been right.

He was following me and I had a sneaky suspicion as to why. He was here to drag me home but why didn't he? What force grounded him there watching me? I did not understand and rested my chin on my palm. I sat there for who knows how long expecting him to jump out at me any moment now and take me away. Yet he stayed, hidden in the shadows watching.

When I rounded the corner later to enter my apartment I caught sight of him walking away freely without hiding in the opposite direction. So it would seem for now he was just watching me. I knew deep down that soon though my freedom would be taken. I would have to go home but I tried as I might to think that I could go on living in this masquerade, in this world that I had created where everything would work out in the end. It was like a fairy tale, yet this was real life and nothing ever turned out happily ever after.

Then it happened two weeks before my wedding was supposed to happen. I was going out for a party that was being held in the streets. I danced for hours with various strangers perfectly happy before he had come and shattered my hopes. Wufei took me in his arms his hair down and long again seeming almost like it wasn't him, but this time I couldn't pretend like this was my imagination playing with me. He was really there and I was dancing with him.

In that moment I realized this would be my last night of true freedom and I clung onto him tighter. He did not say a word I danced with him staring at his face masked in shadow never letting on that I knew who he was. If I was to drop the charade then he would disappear and I wanted to cherish that moment forever. It was the one moment in which you gave me comfort and for you I will always be grateful.

Ironic that the one person I wanted to leave and let me live freely, I also wanted to stay and hold me in his arms forever. Eventually the party ended and I was still dancing in his arms. Before I knew it we had stopped dancing and I stood in front of my apartment stairs. I starred at him waiting for him to leave or say something. He choose to speak. "You need to return." He said.

I lowered my head tears threatening to fall I knew this had been coming eventually I had just prayed that it wouldn't be so. "I know." I whispered. Tears welled in my eye's as it was final now that he had said it. I couldn't play pretend anymore, I would have to grow up finally and I hated it. I hated him for bringing this new responsibility onto me for taking away my wings.

Then he did the unthinkable he took me in his arms and held me tight. I cried into his shirt that was similar to the one I had first seen him wear in the grocery store. My arms wrapped around his waist and all my hate washed away with the tears I shed. My grip tightened and I held onto him as if he was all that was left holding me in this fairy tale I had created.

My knee's gave way on me and he grabbed onto me moving so that I was sitting on the stairs still holding onto him for life. As soon as I sat down I buried my head in his chest. He made soothing motions on my back as if to substitute for words unspoken. We sat like that until the sun was starting to rise and then he kissed my forehead and pulled away. He left me sitting there walking into the rising sun and disappearing like the night.

I haven't seen him since that time, I can't say that I'm unhappy I still have that moment locked into my memory where he dropped his guard and gave me the motivation to do what was right. He gave me many things in that one night than anyone has ever given me. My tears that I would have cried for being with my husband now left with Wufei that night. If I close my eye's I can still feel his arms wrapped around me and then I know I'm caught in a moment locked forever in time.

End 

AN: Just something I found myself writing after I decided to take a couple days off from my story TCC. It did me some good writing this since I love this couple so much! I made my own self cry. Dang I shouldn't have wrote this though because it was about 4am when I started this and now is 6:30am and I have work in 3 ½ hours! I hope everyone who reads this liked it but I'll understand if you don't I wrote this more for me than anyone because I've been dying to write a Wufei/Relena fic for a long time.


End file.
